


Being Soul-Bound Is Definitely The Equivalent To Losing Your Mind And Attempting To Put It Back Together... One Piece At A Time

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Lots of Sex, M/M, Omega!Eren, Pack Dynamics, Series of chapters, Sex, alpha!jean, some warnings inside... yeah, soul-bonding or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: Jean and Eren try to work through being soul-bound and their befuddling connection to each other while they take on their packs and the tensions. Or, the one where being soul-bound always leads back to becoming one. </p><p>Werewolf!Jean x Werewolf!Eren in an A/B/O setting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Soul-Bound Is Definitely The Equivalent To Losing Your Mind And Attempting To Put It Back Together... One Piece At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest chapter in this story and I struggled with it. Not gonna lie, I re-wrote this one about six times -as in, I scrapped three thousand words or so every time and started from scratch and then wasn't happy and did it again and again. That's why this took forever but I think I have something I like now. Hopefully. Anyway, there's a sort of warning I feel I should give here for the squeamish: at the tail-end of this, there's a weeeeeeee bit of blood! a weeeeee bit! No one is dying or anything but it's there so... that's all I can say without spoiling anything. Oh! And there's some Myanmar spoken here (because their language is written in this beautiful script) but the translation will be at the end.
> 
> Total Warnings: 3
> 
> Warning recap: Long chapter and blood and Myanmar

Eren hears them –three sets of paws pounding the earth and headed in their direction at breakneck speed. It’s enough to wake him from his sleep and make him alert. Awake and aware with all of his senses quickly catching up to speed. He can hear them as if they’re whispering in his ear. But it’s their scents that make him alert –that have him sitting up and carefully taking in his surroundings. One alpha and two betas headed straight for them. Dogs… Fucking Canis scum are everywhere. Just the thought leaves him bitter and loathsome but he pushes it down. For Jean’s sake because they don’t need a reminder of the animosities that still lie between them unresolved. 

Still… There are three dogs headed his way and Eren can trust Jean not to hurt him (physically). Can trust that much because they’re bound beyond blood and life and death and ties. If Jean were to hurt him, he’d only hurt himself. But Eren can’t and won’t trust the mutts headed towards them. 

_Always prepare for the worst and assess your surroundings_ , Erwin’s mantra that Eren’s so sick of hearing but never forgets. It’s drilled into him and he follows it by habit. It’s the reason why he’s always so in tune with his senses and the happenings of the forest… 

It’s what prompts him to wake up Jean. 

“Jean…” Sharp teeth bite at Jean’s throat hard enough to break through the first layer of skin and tinge the tongue with the taste of blood. 

It makes Jean’s eyes fly open and he sits up with a frown pulling at his face- “The fuck?” 

“Your people are coming for you.” 

That gets Jean up. Has him standing and looking around and popping his joints. It’s dawn… long past his five hour time limit but- well- he got caught up and he can’t exactly complain. Not when the memory of Eren riding him and biting on him and digging his nails into shoulder or clawing at his back as he sweetly snarls or croons… Yeah. Jean lost track of everything while wrapped up Eren. The fucking minx- 

“They’re getting close.” Eren stands and sniffs at himself –decides he needs to bathe and get back to his pack for more reasons than none, “I have to go.” Those words fall from his lips like they burn. 

Like just the utterance is poisonous to his soul because thinking about leaving Jean’s side leaves Eren a bit winded and aching. A mental pain that feels so very physical… And then there’s Jean’s emotions that flush through him in a rush –that alpha possessiveness that wraps around him. Makes him feel like he needs to stay or prove to Jean who he belongs to and who belongs to him. (Illogically) Eren wants to drown in that avaricious desire. Wants to submerge himself in a haze of Jean until their souls align and their biorhythms synchronize… 

And it’s so ridiculous. 

So very ridiculous. 

Because that’s not what he (logically) wants at all. 

Logically, he wants to get back to his home and gather his thoughts. Logically, he wants to prepare for the coming meeting between his pack and those treacherous Canis shams taking refuge in their space because it’s a necessary step forward for he and Jean. It’s important. Logically, Eren knows that he doesn’t feel anything beyond sexual or physical attraction towards Jean at this stage. All of which has to do with Jean’s being a top tier alpha (for a Dog) and sharing a bond with him but they don’t know much about each other beyond that so really there’s no (logical) reason why he would want to stay. 

Yet, he has this overwhelming and unyielding compulsion to intertwine himself with the man. To be fused on a mental, spiritual, and physical level until times end. 

So there’s some ornery cognitive dissonance at play that he can’t really do anything about. 

And Eren just _knows_ it’s because of that stupid fucking bond that he feels like two separate entities trapped in a single body –like he’s split into two and it’s excruciating trying to reconcile the two halves. He _knows_ that the bond is to blame for the irresistible urge to be with/around/confined to Jean. He _knows._ Just like he _knows_ that being with Jean at the moment isn’t what he wants when the question of his allegiances is always at the forefront of his mind. 

But. 

But… the pull of Jean and the bond are forces so much stronger than either of them or the both of them combined. And it has Eren craving to (irrationally) stay, even with the potential dangers headed his way. 

So illogical… Illogical to a point where he has to justify (with himself, no less) why he has to walk away from his eternity for the briefest of moments. Even if it makes him bodily pained to do so. He has to tell himself that they’ll see each other soon. That parting ways isn’t the end of the world. 

And then he has to tell his logical half that Jean’s an okay guy (lineage disregarded for the time being) and will make (with a lot of grooming) the perfect mate. His perfect eternity. Once they work out the kinks, of course. 

So Eren tells himself those things and thinks about how hard it is –being two separate parts of a whole. But he’ll figure it out. They’ll figure it out. That’s why he has to go. He has to make sure that he and his destined one can find some sort of equilibrium. And he also needs to get away from a potential danger… 

But then there’s Jean and Eren has to remember that Jean also affects his decisions now (both consciously and unconsciously). Jean who’s scent is so potent and covers their surroundings –stamps “mine” into the air like a threatening warning. And it’s a clear sign that Jean doesn’t want him to go anywhere anytime soon because he’s marking the space without intent –letting everyone know who the space belongs to and what he has claim to (both of which Eren attributes to biology). 

Eren can’t stay. 

No matter how hard the asshole or the forces-that-be are making it for him to go, he still has to leave. 

Even when Jean pulls him close and starts to nuzzle and bite into the tender flesh of his neck and shoulder… “Jean… I have to go.” It takes every ounce of willpower that Eren has to get those words out and push Jean away. Every. Ounce. “I’ll see you later. And after everything is settled, we can finish this. Get it out of our systems and try to clear our heads.” Because Eren wants to stop operating on primal drives and emotions that don’t belong to him. 

Jean nods. And tries his damndest to gain his bearing because he’s usually good at shit like that. At being practical and having a clear head. But that’s part of the problem. He’s not thinking with the head on his shoulders at the moment and he entirely blames Eren (who’s scent is nonsensically intoxicating after a night of debauchery) but then he blames Sasha because she’s an alpha and she’s getting closer to what’s his. She’s bringing out this side to himself that he didn’t even know he had. A side that wants to lay claims and become aggressive and hold onto things that he didn’t want or care about a week ago… 

Then again, it’s not really her fault either because there’s the bond to take into account and- “Alright. Alright… later.” Because Jean really can’t think or process anything properly with Eren around. He just degrades into the beast that he never wanted to be… 

Eren smiles a bit and licks Jean’s lips –can’t help tasting and attempting to soothe any quandaries Jean has but- “Later. And don’t forget, challenge Erwin when he approaches.” 

“I won’t.” Okay. Jean might’ve forgotten that bit for just a second but, again, far too many other things going on. 

Eren laughs as he shifts because Jean’s bitterness sinks into his gut like a block of lead. It’s an ironic sort of laugh because, he can’t tell if that bitterness entirely belongs to Jean alone. Such an odd feeling. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jean meets them halfway. Figures it’s better than letting them get too close to where Eren was. Where he and Eren were. Where he’d practically pissed on everything to mark it as his own like a fucking dog because his life has tipped over and out of whack since the night he met Eren. 

See, he has these crazy new instincts springing up out of the blue. 

Instincts that are less about his self-preservation and all about the protection of someone else. 

And it fucking sucks how he just goes with it like it’s natural –the most natural thing in the world outside of breathing. Because he’s never been a slave to the part of himself that’s a wolf. Never. But there’s nothing he can do about the progression of budding instincts and action and thought process. Not since he met Eren who awakened this entirely different persona that Jean didn’t even know he had in him. 

Fucking irritating as it is. 

Fighting it won’t do him any good so why not just go along with it. Why the fuck not? At least, that’s what he tells himself. Or can’t help telling himself. And it’s easy to just let himself _act_ as opposed to thinking and over thinking and analyzing and rationalizing. It’s easier when Eren’s there because his thoughts automatically shut down and degenerate into these involuntary impulses that drive him –drive him to fuck and feed and sleep and feel and mark. Yeah. Being around Eren breaks down all of those carefully constructed walls that Jean’s taken years to build up in order to separate the two worlds he interacts with. 

So all of it- his confusion and the crazy urges that keep springing up- it’s Eren’s fault. Eren and their fucking bond- 

And, when Eren’s not there, it’s a living hell. He feels like he’s going bat shit crazy because he can’t stop himself from _locating_ Eren and feeling Eren’s emotions and thinking about Eren like a love sick school girl with an undesirable crush or an honest to god alpha who physical _can’t_ be without their mate… Without Eren around, he’s irritated –like he’s perpetually seconds away from blowing a fuse and geared up to rip someone apart. 

At the moment, it’s taking everything he has to put up with Marco and Sasha and Connie crowding him with questions (“Dude, where’re your clothes?” or “Jean-boo, you smell delicious –like sex and someone wild… who is it?” or “Jean, man, you’ve been MIA for days… what’ve you been doing?”). Everything. 

A real fucking headache is what it all is. 

But Jean knows for a fact that it’ll progress to a full blown migraine once he gets back to the retreat because his mom won’t hold her tongue and the pack leader… 

Ugh… He doesn’t want to think about anything anymore. Just wants to crawl into a cave and pretend nothing outside of it exists. 

“Seriously, Jean-boo, what the hell have you been up to?” Sasha’s oh-so curious after his hiatus for the last who knows how long and people are whispering. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Because he didn’t believe it all at first and he’s still trying to get a mental grasp on everything. Trying to figure shit out when his mind and body aren’t betraying him. 

Marco doesn’t think it can possibly be that bad. “Try us.” 

_Try us_ , he says… “After I almost killed Nac a few days ago, I went on a run to clear my head. There was this scent, met this wolf in heat, we fucked and hunted for days, found out we’re soul-bound. The end.” The short and crisp version. 

The version that makes Connie say, “Dude… you’re shittin’ me.” 

And Sasha, “Well… that’s something.” 

While Marco stops and grabs his shoulder and looks him dead in the eyes, “You’re telling the truth.” It’s written all over Jean’s face. “But, soul-bound. Like the fables about the werewolves who are joined by the creators for all of eternity. What’d your mom used to call them… star-crossed lovers?” 

“Yeah. Just like that but so different…” Jean knows this from firsthand experience. 

“Oh my creator, Jean-boo! Who? How? Where?” Sasha skips backwards in front of him, grin on her face. She’s always been a romantic and she’s always believed in those stories. Always! So Jean saying that it’s happened… that seriously just makes her life whole. Seriously. “Is it Hitch? Her folks have been trying to set something up with yours forever –the power hungry assholes.” 

“Or Nifa… I haven’t seen her around lately… Not that I really believe any of this.” Because Connie wasn’t raised on fairytales and he has Sasha and what they have is definitely forever. Real. He doesn’t need some cheesy ‘soul-bond’ or whatever to prove that it is. 

Jean pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs slowly, tries to clear his mind (because it’s still hard trying to juggle his thoughts and Eren’s emotions and the bond and then people asking him one too many things). “It’s not someone any of us knows… it’s this werewolf from the forest-” 

“Hold up, guy! You’re saying that you’re mated _and_ it’s with one of those primitive wolf types… dude, c’mon?” Connie’s 100 percent certain that Jean’s pulling their legs at this point. 

Even Sasha has to frown because- “Jean… your mom is gonna slaughter you. I mean… being mated sounds sweet and all of that jazz but… one of _them_ … You have the worst luck.” 

And Jean doesn’t even get to reply because they’re back at the retreat and his mom is standing there waiting and he’s not in the mood to argue while being in the mood to do just that –to challenge her. A fucking mess… He manages to hear Marco wish him luck just before he’s being ushered to their cabin. 

Joy. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Let me get this straight… You think you’re soul-bound?” 

“I don’t think I am, I _know_ I am.” Jean’s been telling his mother and father the same thing for the last half an hour. It’s not up for debate anymore –not when he can feel Eren. Especially not when he has to keep telling himself to stay there and listen and try to talk about this rationally because what he really wants to do is go snatch Eren and keep them together and imprint himself on _his_ mate- 

“And it’s with one of those putrid wolves from the forest? Those ill-bred and inbred creatures who can barely speak-” 

Jean has to literally bite his tongue to keep from snarling –has to count backwards from ten because he didn’t know that his mom was such a bigot (a hard-ass, sure, but not an ignorant bigoted shrew) and it irks the fuck out of him because- “Eren’s not- He’s not-” 

“Oh yes, let’s not forget that you managed to sink your claws into a _male_ omega, Jean. A male. An omega. A backwaters werewolf with no pedigree to speak of and no class whatsoever. And you don’t have an ounce of shame for disgracing our pack-” 

“Enough.” Before he realizes it, he’s standing and his fist is embedded in the wall and he’s all anger. So fucking charged and keyed up that he feels like he’s seconds away from breaking her. But then there’s Eren’s emotions humming beneath the wave of rage washing over him –calm, collected, curious, nervous… reminds him to keep his head. “I didn’t choose Eren but he’s what I have and this is my problem. There’s nothing that anyone can do about this except help the two of us make it work. And if you don’t intend to be part of the solution, then you’re just an added burden that I really don’t fucking need right now.” 

He has to leave because he can’t be in that cabin with her –refuses to be in the same space because he might- he might end up fighting his mother and who the fuck does that. Who, literally, fights their own mother out of _rage_? Just thinking about it makes him feel like the lowest person… but he’s not a person. And that’s the whole fucking problem. Has always been the problem. What he really wants to do is go for a run… or find Eren and relieve some pent up aggression… instead, he still has to go see his pack leader and he can’t imagine that’ll go over any smoother than the talk with his parents. 

So he walks the quarter mile to the cabin just outside of the retreat walls- ignores the whispers and glances as he passes by- and before he even gets the chance to knock on that imposing black door, it opens. 

“Come, come! We have much to discuss and your quarrel with your mom has me filled in well enough. Although, I’m sure it has _everyone_ filled in –could probably hear you and your mom for miles!” Hanji smiles and tugs Jean inside. She pushes him over to the kitchen nook and pours him some tea. “All of it is true, right? Every detail?” 

“Um… you really heard _everything_?” 

“We all did, I’m sure.” When Levi walks into the room, Jean swears the temperature drops about 10 degrees. 

It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand at end, puts him on edge. Or makes him alert. 

“You’re bound to a plebian-” 

“A real soul-bond, Levi! Can you believe the implications? And the possibilities of what that means or how it works…” Hanji is bursting at the seams from the news. “You have to tell me everything!” 

“I… uh…” Jean doesn’t know where to start. 

Not that he needs to because Levi interjects, “That’s not important at the moment.” 

“But Levi!” He shoots her a cold glare and Hanji relents, “Fine! I’ll wait.” 

And then those coal black eyes are staring at Jean, “We need to discuss two key points: what you intend to do and what _they_ intend to do. Tell me, what do you intend to do, Jean? What does the alpha who wants little to do with this life intend to do about a situation such as this?” 

There are a number of scathing insults that slosh around his mouth because Levi’s a condescending prick and Jean’s never gotten used to that but he likes to take the man’s challenges head on. “I’ll do whatever I need to do in order to keep Eren safe. And if that means that I have to take the title of pack leader from you, then that’s what I’ll do.” 

Such conviction… it makes Levi’s lips twitch. “Ah, so you’re finally willing to stop dragging your feet. Ready to fully assert yourself as a contender for my title, hmm? And all because of the trash you picked up in the woods…” 

Trash… the word reverberates in Jean’s mind like an echo. It ignites his blood –sends shocks through his pulse and makes him clench his teeth. Makes him remember his mom’s tirade and think back to popular opinion on wolves from the forest. They’re not talked about much but, when they are, and to _these_ werewolves at the retreat who consider themselves elite, wolves like Eren are branded as _lesser_. And of course wolves who don’t live in luxury or have “family names” or roots in human society or even the right _look_ \- of course those wolves are considered _lesser_. It’s like the difference between white collar and white trash… 

Yes, Jean was raised to think in terms of upper and lower class (to know that, as an alpha, he stands above the rest, or, as a rich kid, he has influence and weight in the world or, as a Kirstein, he’s pushed to the forefront of werewolf and human society alike). But he wasn’t raised to be prejudice. Or maybe he was and he didn’t pay attention to it. All of his mother’s backhanded jabs… he just thought she was high-strung and an elitist. 

And she is, only, it’s deeper than that. 

Stems from a family and a pack and a clan that loathes those deemed “lesser” and feel no need to acknowledge them while berating their existence at the same time. Very oxymoronic. 

But this will be the last time he allows anyone to call Eren anything associated with being “lesser”. 

“You want to get up and go for my throat and that’s all very well, but you’re not strong enough, not as you are. On the other hand, I don’t take pride in killing un-matured pups.” Levi takes a seat. Decides he’s riled Jean up enough for one sitting –especially when Hanji is standing there, eyeing him as though he’s done something wrong. Annoying. “What do _they_ intend to do? I’m sure you know.” 

Ten count… Jean needs a ten count because he wants to do exactly as Levi says: rip out his throat. But the bastard is right, he’s not as strong as he could be and it never pays to fight all amped up with emotion. Too irrational and wild –even for instinct to take over. So he breathes and lets Eren’s emotions run through him (because Jean swears Eren’s trying to calm him down but whether or not that’s true is still left in the air). “Eren’s pack leader is on his way here to talk about this situation with you.” 

The expression on Levi’s face only shifts minutely but it’s not hard to tell that he’s displeased. “Fantastic. Go greet your guest and bring them here then. It’s the least you can.” 

Jean doesn’t waste any time getting out of the room. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Erwin stares at the Canis heathen and isn’t impressed. 

_It’s_ a weakling. 

Weak constitution. 

Weak convictions. 

Weak body. 

Weak mind (perhaps). 

But, the mutt has been gifted by the creators with someone such as Eren… _it_ even has the gall to issue a challenge… 

Gifted with Eren indeed. 

Mikasa steps forward, teeth bared, “Let me-” 

“No.” 

Just the word is enough to silence Mikasa, which, in its own way, is a surprise. Her obedience amidst her power… It brings a slight smile to Erwin’s face but that’s something to consider later. 

After he deals with the petulant dog still eyeing him. “Challenge accepted, though I would prefer to consider this a formal greeting given our circumstances.” Erwin takes his time removing his clothes –carefully unbuttons his vest followed by his shirt and then his slacks. All of which he hands over to Mike. And then he takes a moment to roll his shoulders and crack his neck. Blue gaze bleeding purple as he readies himself to shift. 

And Eren watches, awed. Always amazed by the power his pack leader exudes. But Jean… Jean is right there and isn’t backing downed or bleeding an ounce of fear. That alone is enough to make Eren wander over and nuzzle his mate encouragingly because it is (ultimately) his job to be Jean’s pillar and there’s no better time to start. It’s a matter of pride and just the beginnings of building trusts. 

Perhaps a bit of an urge- “He won’t kill you because you’re mine.” 

Those words are pressed against the flesh on Jean’s throat –makes him groan and cup Eren’s face. Eren’s so fucking beautiful and it feels like he hasn’t touched him in days- 

“Dumb dog, focus. On Erwin and this scrap.” Eren ignores Mikasa’s scent –the way it clogs up the space with the onset of her anger- “Just because he won’t kill you, it doesn’t mean that he won’t hurt you. So try not to get beat too badly.” 

Jean glances around and notes the eyes on them. On Eren. But Eren doesn’t necessarily belong to them anymore. And something about that makes Jean deliriously elated. Makes him pull Eren’s face close and bite into that plump bottom lip. Has him drawing his tongue along the seam of that mouth before Eren relents and he’s snaking his tongue into the warm confines of- 

“Today would be nice, mutt.” Erwin frowns. 

Jean considers the scales tipped a bit in his favor because now the space smells like Eren’s _want_ and he’s used to that scent. Feels like it fuels him. And it pisses them off- “Sorry. Needed a good luck charm.” 

Jean sheds his clothes and hands them to Eren and then he’s shifting, the same as Erwin. He takes a moment to assess the other alpha as they circle each other. Erwin’s a big wolf with a white mane and blood red corneas –nothing but refined muscle power beneath that summer coat. Every step he takes is deliberate and calculated as he assesses Jean just the same. 

The difference: Jean can tell from one glance that this will be his loss. 

But it doesn’t mean that he won’t put up a fight. 

So he makes the first move –darts forward and snaps his jaw at Erwin’s neck. Thinks he startles the older wolf but Erwin has sharp senses and even quicker reflexes. Moves to the right before ramming his head into Jean’s side and sending him crashing into a tree. The bark splinters and tears from the impact and then the trunk snaps at the base and falls. Jean prays his ribs didn’t end up just the same because they fucking hurt and the impact knocks all of the air out of his lungs- but. 

But he (shakily) stands again. 

Stares at Erwin with defiant indigo eyes and that make the other alpha bare his teeth and charge forward. Jean attempts to move out of the way but he’s still trying to recover from being tossed into that cottonwood like a ragdoll. Because he’s still winded, his movements are too sluggish to elude Erwin when he opens that large maw wide and sinks sharp teeth into flesh –canines burying into muscle, down to the tendon of Jean’s foreleg. The pain makes Jean yowl and lose focus for a second but then that strong jaw releases him and Erwin’s circling him again. Like prey. 

“ _Longe_ _nimis cito,_ _inluvie secundarum…_ ” 

Jean doesn’t understand a word that the bastard says and then the asshole even has the audacity to turn his back and it pisses Jean off –makes rational thought slip away and dulls the pain. And then Jean’s lunging and snarling and snapping his muzzle at that long neck –gets fur just before Erwin maneuvers around him. Erwin impulsively bites back, jaw wrapping around Jean’s neck with teeth pressed against a heaving pulse. And then he’s flinging Jean into the forest foliage. Jean’s body connects –hits the ground hard enough to leave an impression so he’s sure his hip fractures with the collision. 

Hurts like a sonuvabitch and leaves him breathless with black spots clouding his vision and the taste of blood coating his tongue- 

“I wasn’t expecting you to get back up.” Erwin easily slides into his human husk as he stands over Jean with a light smile. “Who knew dogs had that much fight in them… Nevertheless, I acknowledge your fighting spirit but you have room to gain strength and grow.” He stands to his full height, gaze trained on Eren. “It would be best if you tended to his wounds while we go on ahead but don’t take too long.” 

“Yes.” Eren replies as he walks over to Jean. 

Out of respect for the pair, the other three turn away and head towards the scent of dogs. 

Jean shifts forms and groans miserably. He feels like he’s been hit by a semi-truck and then run over –thrice. And it royally fucking sucks because he pegged himself strong. Stronger than he wanted to be and stronger than most everyone in his pack or at the retreat. But Eren’s pack leader… that man could probably defend himself against an entire army. Alone. The fucking beast. 

Jean feels like a used chew toy- 

“The first time Mikasa challenged Erwin was right after she fully presented and her instincts were going wild from all of that power because, you know, she’s a twin. She was aggressive as all fuck and just went right up to him and did as she pleased… got her ass handed to her in 10 seconds flat.” Eren takes a moment to kneel down beside Jean with his gaze focused on the gouges etched into Jean’s calf. It’s not mending fast enough so he leans forward, licks the wounds to help and watches it mend before sitting back… “You lasted longer than she did and you’re not nearly as strong as she was when she reached her twelfth spring.” 

Jean snorts and can’t decide whether or not he feels insulted. 

Eren laughs because- “That was a compliment. You sort of gained his respect.” 

_Sort of_ gaining someone’s respect is definitely better than nothing at all. But Jean’s not really concerned about gaining Erwin’s respect. Not really. “What about yours?” Because a part of him actually cares if Eren respects him. 

Probably the same part that mildly cares about Eren and wants to keep him so, so close. Which is why, despite feeling like shit after a thorough thrashing, Jean can’t stop himself from easing Eren onto his lap. Takes note that this is probably the first time that he’s seen Eren in clothes but he can’t wait to get him out of them. And it’s a total mind fuck –wanting to be so near to anyone… It’s the complete opposite of how he usually feels after a fight. 

Complete opposite of his usual desire to be alone so that he can empty his head or meditate or run. 

And that realization makes Jean think about how different he’s becoming. Because he is different, no doubt. If that difference is because of the bond or because of his heritage, he isn’t sure but he wants to know. Honestly, the whole fucking thing boggles his mind. 

Everything –their situation, their connection- everything would be a lot easier to comprehend if he knew something (anything) about what soul-bonding entailed. As it stands, he knows jack shit about it and is left with wanting to know more. A lot more. Like why Eren’s emotion slosh through him freely. Or if the smile on his face is just the mirror image of the smile on Eren’s gorgeous face. Just a reflection of emotions that aren’t his but feel like they belong to him all the same. Or if his own emotions are natural alpha emotions or all due to what he’s got going with Eren- 

“Stop that. Thinking so much, I mean. You over think shit too often and it drives me crazy…” Eren gingerly grabs both sides of Jean’s face –tilts his head and stares at that pale neck. The wound has already closed up nicely but he still takes the time to mouth at tender flesh and swallow Jean’s taste. “You’re earning my respect. And we’ll figure the rest out as we go.” And then Eren’s standing up and dusting himself off and tossing Jean his clothes because sitting in Jean’s naked lap only leads to the wrong kind of productivity. “Get dressed before we miss something.” 

“You wish we had the time to miss something.” Scents don’t lie. 

“So do you. But later.” 

“It’s a date.” 

* * *

* * *

* * *

The room is deathly silent and Jean would like to think that that’s the case because everyone is waiting for them to show up but he knows it’s not. It smells so shitty from all of the alpha pheromones congesting the room as both sides take the time to size each other up all while slinging insults that sound like pleasantries. Yeah. Sounds like a good time. 

But now he and Eren are the center of attention and he can’t help moving in front of his mate and going on the defensive when the entire space is crowded with “aggression”. No matter what kind of training Eren’s had, being in a room steeped in top tier alphas bleeding their scents into the open is enough to make even a beta paralyzed and frantic. And, try as he might, Eren’s having a hard time dealing and covering that up –Jean can feel it. 

Can smell it a little too but that’s because he’s so close. It has him choking back a growl and trying to reign himself in- 

“The pair of the hour finally arrives!” Even Hanji’s hello isn’t enough to ease tensions. 

Jean offers a fleeting glance before guiding Eren towards the table. They’re left with the two spots at the head, each by their respective pack leader. He takes Eren’s hand and squeezes it for comfort purposes and gets a shaky smile as thanks in return. They need to make this quick. 

But Jean doesn’t need to worry about that, not with the way his mother’s lips are curled and she’s leaning forward and eyeing Eren and- 

“Continue to stare at my brother and I will gouge your filthy eyes from their sockets-” 

“Mikasa.” 

Jean’s mother laughs and leans back, “So you inbred barbarians _do_ have the ability to speak eloquently-” 

“Adele.” 

The silence returns full force along with all of the overwhelming alpha odors- 

Erwin clears his throat, eyes trained on Levi, “Let’s make this quick and simple: we have two soul-bound pups from opposing packs. They both want to retain their cultures and they have no choice when it concerns being together. We need to find a suitable way to appease both sides.” 

“Indeed,” Levi eyes Eren briefly before his bored gaze shifts back to Erwin. “I take it you have something in mind?” 

“It’s a custom where we’re from for those who are bound to be spiritually guided –to learn how to use their bond, to cope with it, and make it stronger. That said, it would be best if Jean returned with us until that is accomplished.” It is the only possible way that Erwin can think of to keep Eren within the pack for the time being. And to spare him the headache that Mikasa will become when that fails to work for long. 

Levi raises a dark brow and sits up straight, “And after that?” 

“That’s a decision for those two to make.” 

Levi considers the idea for a moment, thinks about the potentials of having Jean infiltrate unseen territory –for future references of course. And then he glances at Hanji- “I’ll agree on two conditions.” 

Erwin doesn’t allow his irritation to show, “What might those be?” 

“Allow Hanji to study up on these ‘bonds’ since you claim they exist.” 

That makes Erwin laugh. Reminds him of all that the mutts have been forsaken of due to the taint of their blood. A small price to pay for one of his own, “Very well.” 

“Yes!” Hanji can’t contain her excitement. “Thank you.” 

“No thanks are necessary. What’s the other condition?” 

Levi’s mouth twitches as he glances in Jean’s direction, “It’s custom for mated couples to register –as a census of sorts. They’ll need to stay and do that before they’re allowed to leave.” 

Jean’s stomach drops. Makes him feel heavy and weighed down. 

He and Eren have to register. 

He and Eren will have to walk across the entire compound (being gawked at and stared at and sized up) to register. 

Everyone will see and scent and identify Eren and that will only mean one thing: more challenges. More reasons to prove himself and stake his claim because top alphas with prime omegas are always challenged and forced to defend what belongs to them. To prove themselves… 

Or it’s a tactic to embarrass him because Eren’s not like _them_ and they all seem to have a sick sense of fascination when it comes to otherizing people or groups or what the fuck ever. They like the idea of sneering and intimidating couples on the lower end of the totem pole –putting them in their place through shame and humiliation. 

But Jean’s not embarrassed of Eren and he won’t ever be (for so many reasons that have nothing to do with the bond). He’s not ashamed of whatever the hell is happening between he and Eren –disappointed because it’s altering his life, definitely. But not embarrassed or shamed or any variation of those two words combined. 

His mother… yeah, she’s mortified and feels trapped. Like she’s losing her son and her second chance at really placing them on the top of the proverbial pyramid. The same probably goes for the rest of his clan –sooner or later, his pack. They’ll feel that way because Kirsteins are supposed to breed and create ripe alphas for the masses like some sort of machine (every family has its role to play) and now, well… who knows what will be filtered into the line with Eren there. Eren as an omega, Eren as a male omega –the rarest of the rare. And it should be incredible (if Jean were on the outside looking in, he’d be a bit awed because, really? Male omegas _are_ a thing, not a rumor or myth or bullshit joke). 

Yet, to them, it’s not. 

The fact that Eren’s from the forest (a true wolf) and male of the lowest dominance tier makes him a pariah- makes him “low-class” according to retreat standards. Someone to be scorned and mocked… 

Levi’s a real bastard. 

“Surely, it can wait.” 

“You have your customs, we have ours.” 

Erwin eyes Eren, notes his slightly increased heart rate and the slow excretion of “submission” mixed among his anger… It’s a wonder Eren’s lasted so long in a den of alphas but it only adds to how extraordinary he truly is… “We’ll accompany them. Since we’re discussing customs, we never allow our own to traipse through enemy territory alone.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Let’s make this quick.” Erwin stands and heads towards the door, effectively ending the conversation. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Eren…” There are few times when Mikasa is tentative and soft spoken when and if she opens her mouth at all. A majority of that softness is always (and will forever be) reserved for Eren alone. 

“Leave me the fuck alone. Just-” Eren snarls and shifts and then he’s running without thinking but he’s running all the same. 

Feels like he’s suffocating or suffocated and he can’t think and he’s so mad –has all of this anger welled up with no place to go. Like a coil wound so tight and ready to snap into a spring at any moment because- because- 

How humiliating. 

Being paraded across a clearing fully of alphas and betas. Being paraded and being looked down on and being scented and being shielded and being… provoked into submission. Into cowering and fearing and needing to rely on his mate- on a _Canis_ for strength and reassurance and- 

And Eren felt weak. Still feels weak. 

Vulnerable. 

But he’s never felt so helpless and he entirely blames Jean. 

And then he blames Jean again when his body seizes up and stops moving and he’s waiting because he hears the command from a mile away, “ _Wait!”_

One word while his emotions are on the fritz and he snaps to it in an instant and now he wants to decimate something with his bare hands. Wants to break bone and swallow marrow and- 

Jean stops and circles his hostile mate. He used a command and he hates himself for it –just a little bit. But Eren wouldn’t have stopped if he hadn’t. So he sheds the wolf guise and he stares at Eren in that beautiful wolf form- “I’m going to touch you and you do what you have to do.” He approaches and just manages to let his hand land on soft black fur before teeth sink into his shoulder beneath curling lips and rippling snarls. 

Eren’s mind is fuzzy with too many emotions. Some that belong to him and some that belong to Jean but he tries to hang on to the anger. Tries. Until Jean’s blood is overwhelming his tongue and making him shed his wolf skin for his human mask. And he’s not biting anymore so much as licking and mouthing and kissing and moving with Jean grasping his hips and taking it all- 

“I want to hate you.” Those words are growled just before Eren takes Jean’s mouth and viciously bites that strong tongue and drawing blood and swallowing before he licks into that tempting mouth again and again. Attempts imprinting his taste upon that wicked tongue. 

Jean groans low in his throat. Manages to snatch up Eren’s face and stare into blue-green-gold eyes, “Same here.” And then he’s capturing a plump bottom lip and cruelly tugging with a sharp canine –draws blood that tastes divine before letting Eren taste himself. 

Eren’s entire body shudders as those flavors collide –as _Jean_ mixes with _Eren_ and they become one on an entirely different level. It makes his head light and his heart thud impossibly fast and his flesh feels scorching and having Jean touch him _right now_ is making him feral and delirious. It’s like every molecule of his body is resonating with Jean and it feels… it _feels._

And Jean _feels_ it too. 

Feels like he’s being blended into everything that Eren is and he wants to fuse them at the core. Wants to meld and mend and stitch them together into one cohesive unit. All of those thoughts are mind boggling and incomprehensible but they make some kind of sense somewhere. They make instinct kick in on overdrive. Make movements frantic yet precise. Make the senses tingle and buzz and burn as neurons fire and shatter with the attempt to keep up. 

Those thoughts are what lead them to Jean’s cock being buried so deep within Eren but neither of them ever feeling close enough. Those thoughts lead them to Eren drawing blood and sharing it with Jean and becoming drunk from the overpowering taste and haze of emotions and sensations as Jean takes control of his body but allows Eren control of his mind. 

Something is happening that they can’t explain but neither of them is trying to fight it. 

Not when it makes them feel complete. Like one. 

And no feeling or sentiment of interaction can compare to that. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Before I give my customary ending note, lettuce clear up some things, hmmm...
> 
>  **What Erwin says:** _"Far too soon, young one..."_
> 
>  **Registering:** I'm not sure if that was straight forward but Jean's pack registers couples in a codex to keep track of mating and what types of wolves are being produced and by who. A "census" of sorts. In this world, Betas make up ~60 percent of the wolf population, Alphas make up ~25 to ~30 percent, with Omegas being rare-ish at ~15 to ~10 (male omegas are  >~1%). That being said, the packs that coexist with humans try to keep the balance and breed accordingly. A selective breeding system if it can be helped. Hope that makes sense. 
> 
> **Speaking of the above...:** Jean + Sasha + Levi + Jean's Mom (aka Adele) = Alphas. Connie + Marco + Hanji = Betas. Erwin + Mikasa + Mike = Alphas. Eren = Omega. 
> 
> **What happens to Jean and Eren at the end there:** Okay, so, the blood I warned you about is more of a blood-play thing but not really. See, I have this idea in my head and I swear it'll get explained in the next chapter. Just know, it has everything to do with the bond and those two unknowingly progressing it before things can be properly explained. After all, Erwin did say there were customs and the like to this thing so... yeah. Trust me, full-ish explanation next chapter. 
> 
> Well, that's all that I can think of at the moment that might need explanation but, if you guys can think of something I missed (because I might've missed a bit there) or something you're curious/have questions about, feel free to chat with me! 
> 
> Anywho, thanks so much for reading! If you dug it, drop me a line or hit that kudos button!


End file.
